Entre tus miradas
by bellsblommb
Summary: Bella es una chica popular q esta obsesionada con conquistar al chico mas atractivo del colegio:Emmett.Pero todos sus planes desaparecen cuando se topa con la miradas de Edward Cullen. One-Shot. "Sus miradas La intimidaban, la ponían nerviosa"


**Bueno este es un fic que fue inspirado en algo que le pasa a mi amiga, ojala les guste y ojala no me haya salido tan cursi**

Entre tus miradas

Emmett Mc Carty era el chico mas popular y atractivo de la escuela, además de que poseía un gran sentido del humor y una habilidad increíble para hacer chistes y bromas a quien fuera. Todas las chicas del colegio estaban locas por él, pero Emmett aseguraba que su chica indicada aun no había llegado.

De entre las tantas fans de Emmett Mc Carty, la mas obsesionada era sin duda Bella Swan. Isabella Swan no era una chica cualquiera. Se podría decir que ella era una de las mas populares y las mas amigables, junto con su bolita (que estaba formada por Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale) siempre se dedicaban a echar relajo e incluso faltar a algunas clases sin permiso (en otras palabras se iban de pinta).

Para Bella, la única cosa que le faltaba para tener la vida perfecta era sin duda conseguir un buen novio y el candidato perfecto era Emmett Mc Carty. Pero conquistarlo no era tarea fácil, sobre todo si él ya sabia que Bella estaba tras sus huesos.

-¡Demonios Rosalie! ¿Tenias que haberle gritado así? No tienes idea del oso que hice-

-A mi de que me culpas si fue tu idea-se defendió Rosalie

-Yo te dije "Hay que comenzar a hablarle sin que note nuestras intenciones", tú prácticamente le dijiste que quería andar con él-

-Claro que no-

- Te parece que decirle "Tengo una amiga que quiere salir contigo y esta muy cerca" no fue darle a entender que era de mi de la que hablabas-reprochó Bella

-Claro que no, también pudo creer que era yo o Alice-

-Sí, sobretodo Alice-dijo Bella con sarcasmo mientras miraban a la hipnotizada Alice Brandon-¿Qué hace ahora?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Mirar a Jasper Withlock-dijo Bella girando los ojos y al instante Bella se tensó

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Rosalie preocupada

-Ahí esta de nuevo-dijo Bella señalando con la mirada

Rosalie solo miró a Emmett mientras pasaba.

-¿Quién? ¿Emmett?-

-No-dijo Bella molesta-me refiero a su sombra-

Rosalie miró bien y dijo:

-¿Te refieres a Edward Cullen?-

-Claro; siempre que me lo encuentro se me queda mirando de una manera tan extraña que… me asusta y mucho-dijo Bella incomoda

-¿Y por que crees que lo haga?-

-Tal vez sea por que le gustas-dijo Alice por primera vez

-No seas ridícula Alice-dijo Bella-Edward Cullen es otra de las razones por las que creo que Emmett ya sabe que me gusta-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que?-preguntó Alice suspicazmente

-Por que estoy segura que Edward ya lo sabe y le fue con el chisme-explicó Bella

-Señoritas ¿Me harian el honor de entrar a clase?-preguntó el profesor Kirwant

Las chicas entraron al aula. Edward Cullen y Emmett era los mejores amigos. Siempre estaban juntos y en todas las bromas que Emmett les hacia a los profesores, Edward siempre lo acompañaba.

Edward miró a Bella Swan; llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y brillo en los labios. Ella lo cachó mirándola nuevamente y él desvió la mirada completamente furioso, no con Bella, no con Emmett sino consigo mismo. Él estaba enterado de que a Bella le gustaba Emmett y si se hubiese tratado de otra chica, para Edward hubiese sido algo común y corriente. Pero se trataba de Bella Swan, la hermosa Bella Swan. La chica de bellos ojos marrones que lo había enamorado desde el primer momento. La frustración lo inundó.

-¿En que piensas Ed?-le preguntó Emmett

-En que la vida es muy injusta Em-dijo tristemente. No sabia que pensar con esta sopa de letras. Edward quería a Bella, Bella quería a Emmett y Emmett… bueno… él aun no quería a nadie.

-¿Hay una chica en especial que llame tu atención Em?-preguntó Edward

-Pues la verdad no, ¿Acaso tengo una nueva admiradora?-bromeó Emmett

-No que yo sepa-mintió Edward-¿Qué piensas de Bella Swan?-

-Es bonita, no te lo voy a negar-Edward se deprimió-pero creo que no es mi tipo de chica-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Edward animado de repente

-No lo se, me gustan mas las rubias-dijo Emmett dando por zanjado el tema.

El profesor Kirwant siguió dando su clase sin notar el mar de emociones que tenia a sus espaldas. Hablaba sobre la lógica y sobre los pensamientos, sobre los tipos de pensamientos y el origen de las ideas.

Las ideas de Edward Cullen giraban en torno a Bella Swan, las ideas de Bella Swan giraban en torno a sus sospechas de Edward Cullen, las ideas de Alice Brandon giraban en torno a Jasper.

Era la hora de salida y Bella tenia un plan brillante para acercarse a Emmett, solo necesitaba de Rosalie y una buena excusa.

-¿Estas segura de que funcionará?-preguntó Rosalie insegura

-Claro que si Rose, es muy fácil. Sabemos que ira a tomar un café con su sombra y después a curiosear en el parque. Tu te acercaras y le diras que para nuestro trabajo de sociales, hay que entrevistar a alguien que le gusten los deportes y ese alguien es él.-explicó Bella

-Continua-

-Emmett te dira que ahora no puede y tu le ofreceras la idea de que lo acompañemos mientras lo entrevistamos. Será una cita sin que él lo sepa. Yo me encargaré de las preguntas y tu te encargaras de su sombra. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Esta bien-dijo Rosalie resignada-¿Y que haremos con Alice?-

-Creo que ella esta ocupada-dijo Bella con sarcasmo

Alice y Jasper estaban platicando uno muy ceca del otro y sonreían.

Rosalie hizo lo esperado por Bella y mientras platicaba con Emmett, Bella intentaba evitar las extrañas miradas de Cullen. La intimidaban, la ponían nerviosa y no sabia por que. Edward Cullen era raro, era su única conclusión.

El plan funcionó y ambas chicas acompañaron a Emmett y a Edward a tomar un café; sin embargo no todo ocurrió como estaba planeado.

-Y dime Rosalie, te gustan los carros deportivos-preguntó Emmett

-Pues te diré, hay uno que otro; por ejemplo, un descapotable no estaría nada mal-

-Tienes estilo Rose-

-Y no me digas que eres de esos que usan limosina-

-No me insultes Rose, soy un chico común-

Bella estaba molesta y Edward intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Emmet le prestaba mas atención a Rosalie que a Bella. Instintivamente y por costumbre, Bella miró a Edward y éste miraba al piso. Aburrida y sin saber que hacer, comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Por qué Cullen?-preguntó de repente

Edward se sorprendió y contestó con otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué que?-

-Por que siempre te atrapo mirándome de esa manera tan… extraña-

-Creo que alucinas Bella, yo siempre miro así-mintió Edward, por nada del mundo le hubiese dicho la verdadera razón, ella se habria burlado en su cara.

-Pues que maleducado eres Edward, mirar a la gente de ese modo la incomoda-

-¿Por qué? No hago nada con ellas-

-Es que Edward cuando me miras… pareciera que… no se… tu eres el ejemplo perfecto para aplicar la frase "si la miradas matasen…"-dijo Bella

-Ya te lo dije, alucinas-

-Tal vez- se rindió Bella-¿Y a que te dedicas cuando no eres la sombra de Emmett?-

-¿Soy la sombra de Emmett?-preguntó Edward intrigado

Sí, siempres estas con él, en cualquier parte-

-Somos amigos-

-¿Y que no tienes otros amigos aparte de él?-

-Pues para serte sincero, no-dijo Edward

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Bella- pero no has contestado mi anterior pregunta-

-La repuesta es que soy músico- Bella enarcó una ceja-bueno… un intento de músico-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tocas la guitarra y tienes una banda?-

-Pues aunque te sorprenda, sí-

-¿Y tocan bien?-preguntó Bella con curiosidad

-Eso no lo se, pero si quieres algún día podría mostrarte-dijo Edward

Bella se tensó. Ella debía concentrarse en Emmett y conquistar a Emmett, no debía aceptar las proposiciones Cullen; una vocesilla en su cabeza le dijo: "Solo acepta verlo, no te pasara nada, no te esta pidiendo una cita, además, Emmett está concentrado en otra cosa". Miro a Emmett y a Rosalie y dijo:

-De acuerdo, ¿Puedes mañana?-

Edward se quedó en blanco; él creía que Bella no aceptaría.

-Cl… claro, mañana está bien-

Durante el resto de la tarde y toda la noche, Emmett no paraba de reír en su habitación. Rosalie le fascinaba. Era bonita, dulce, inteligente y muy divertida, según él. La había pasado tan bien platicando con ella, que le había pedida una cita, pero ella se había quedado en blanco y mirando discretamente a Bella le había dicho que no podía, que tal vez en otra ocasión. Pero Emmett Mc Carty no era de aquellos que se rendían tan fácilmente y haría todo por conquistarla.

Al día siguiente todo estaba como siempre, excepto por Alice y Jasper. La noticia había corrido como si fuera el correcaminos huyendo del coyote: Jasper y Alice eran novios.

Bella estaba feliz por Alice, pero algo molesta con Rosalie.

-Ya te lo dije Bella-dijo Rosalie con tristeza- rechacé su invitación-

-No puedo creer que te invitara a salir, se supone que esa era mi oportunidad para conquistarlo y mira lo que pasó. De verdad es increíble-

Rosalie estaba triste y molesta. Triste por que ella si sentia algo por Emmett y rechazarle había sido tan difícil, pero Bella era su mejor amiga y no debía fallarle. Molesta por que Bella no se daba cuenta de que ella también merecía ser feliz. No soportó los reproches de Bella y le gritó:

-¡Ya basta! No es mi culpa que yo le agradara mas que tú. A veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan egoísta Bella. Rechacé al chico que me gusta solo por que tu eres mi mejor amiga, pero me pregunto ahora si habrá valido la pena sacrificar mi felicidad por una amiga a la cual no le importo-

Rosalie se fue y Bella molesta le gritó:

-Si fueras de verdad mi amiga no te hubieras enamorado del chico que me gusta-

Edward lo había visto todo. Estaba decepcionado, no podía creer como es que Bella fuera tan egoísta. La mirada que le lanzó en esta ocasión, fue completamente intencionada y le mostraba todo la reprobación que sentía en ese momento.

En la hora del almuerzo, Bella se acercó a Edward para confirmar la visita que le haría esta tarde.

-No creo que quieras ir-dijo Edward cortante

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Bella extrañada

-No creo que sea tan importante para ti Bella-

-Pero… yo quiero ir-

-¡Acabemos con este juego ya Isabella!-explotó Edward-No importa cuan amable seas conmigo o cuantos favores me hagas, todo gira alrededor de tu obsesión con Emmett y estoy harto de ello-

-Pero… yo…-Bella intentó defenderse pero Edward no se lo permitió

-No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a tu mejor amiga Bella, privarla de lo que quiere solo por que tu quieres. Nunca pensé eso de ti. Cuando te vi por primera vez Isabella, me pareciste un ángel, pero me doy cuenta que en realidad eres un monstruo, un cruel, convenenciero y egoísta monstruo-

Bella se sintió ofendida y le gritó:

-Pues si tan mala te paresco, ¡Porque rayos me miras todo el tiempo!, siempre que volteo, me encuentro ahí, entre tus miradas, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que fui un idiota que se enamoro de ti, pero eso ya no importa-dijo Edward y se fue.

Bella se quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward la quería o al menos la había querido antes, ahora estaba segura de que la odiaba. Salió de la escuela completamente ida. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Emmett cuando éste le preguntó por Rose. Edward Cullen había estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba.

A diferencia de muchas chicas, Bella creía que conquistar a Emmett seria difícil por varias razones, entre ellas, que Bella no tenia grandes cualidades que la hicieran destacar. ¿Qué había visto Edward Cullen en ella para quererla? Recordó todas las veces que lo atrapaba mirándola y los escalofríos y nervios que sentía. Ahora lo entendía.

Ella también lo quería, pero no se había dado cuenta; su subconciente se lo decía cada vez que él la miraba y hacia que se le cayeran las cosas o se pusiera tan nerviosa que se le trabaran las palabras. Por esa razón había sido tan fácil hablar con él la tarde anterior. Por que en el fondo de su corazón, ella lo quería. Sus recientes palabras le habían dolido por que lo quería y ahora no sabia que hacer.

"Te lo mereces" le dijo su voz interna "Eso te pasa por ser tan egoísta y tan meticulosa" "¿Qué es eso de novio perfecto Bella Swan? Si en el amor no se puede mandar"

-Lo se-se respondió-pero me hubiera gustado descubrirlo a tiempo, ahora ya es tarde-

"Mas vale tarde que nunca" dijo su voz interna "El tiempo puede ser nuestro enemigo o nuestro amigo, depende de cómo lo uses". Bella suspiró y sonriendo se dijo nuevamente:

-Lo buscare, tal vez… todavía haya… una posibilidad-y comenzó a correr hacia la casa Cullen

Edward estaba en su garaje practicando con su banda. No estaba de humor, no había querido humillarse frente a Bella confesando sus sentimientos, pero no había pensado lo que decía, solo había hablado.

-Oye Ed ¿Qué te parece esta canción?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros

Edward la leyó y la reconoció diciendo:

-Fue la primera letra que escribí-

-Sí, lo se, no quieres practicarla-

-De acuerdo-la primera letra que había escrito y que estaba dedicada a Bella Swan

Cuando Bella llegó al lugar, pudo escuchar la canción. Edward era el que tocaba la guitarra y otro chico era el que cantaba. Sin saberlo, sin poder comprobarlo, sentía que esa canción era suya. Hablaba de un ángel y de las miradas que un simple humano le lanzaba discretamente. El corazón se le agitó de una manera desenfrenada y se acercó para que Edward pudiera verla.

Edward se sorprendió mucho. Bella estaba ahí, en su casa, en su garaje, escuchando su canción. Cuando terminó, se acercó a ella y fingiendo indiferencia le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te prometí que vendría, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero no entiendo por que viniste-

-Por que quiero disculparme y… y… por que tienes razón, soy un mosntruo de lo peor-dijo ella nerviosa

-Ignora lo que te dije, no dejes que te haga sentir culpable-

-No me siento culpable, me odio-

-¿Por qué Bella? Mis comentarios no son importantes…-Bella lo interrumpió

-Son verdaderos, fui egoísta con mi amiga, con Emmett, contigo y hasta conmigo misma-

Esta vez Edward no entendió y le preguntó:

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Con ser injusta contigo misma?-

-Bueno… es… respecto a lo que me dijiste… sobre lo que sentías por mí-dijo ella con tristeza. Edward notó que ella había remarcado el "Sentias"

-Y aun lo siento Bella, pero eso no importa…-

Bella sonrió y tomando desprevenido a Edward, lo besó, ligeramente en los labios. Después le dijo:

-Fui egoísta conmigo misma por que también te quería y no quise aceptarlo, es mas, aun te quiero y espero que algún día perdones a esta cabeza hueca-

-Tu no eres ninguna cabeza hueca y no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero… ¿De verdad me quieres?-preguntó Edward que todavía no se reponía del inesperado beso.

-Me sentía atrapada entre tus miradas Edward y no quise aceptarlo-dijo Bella tomando su mano-pero ahora estoy segura, ¿Tu aun… me quieres?-

-Tienes razón Bella, eres una cabeza hueca, como haces esa pregunta si acabas de escuchar una canción que fue escrita para ti, _Duda_ _que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo_**(1)**_._- y tomando su mano le preguntó:

-Isabella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

A Bella se le agitó el corazón y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Sí, para toda la eternidad-

-No creo que vivir tanto nos sea posible-dijo Edward de manera sarcástica mientras se acercaba a ella

-No me subestimes-contesto ella y se acercó como él.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se besaron una segunda vez, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente a la primera. Esta vez fue mucho mas serio y sin timidez alguna. Las cosas cambiarian ahora.

Todo mejoró también en la escuela; Rosalie y Bella volvieron a ser amigas y actualmente Rose es la novia del chico mas codiciado del colegio. Alice y Jasper también estaban felices y juntos; Bella no necesitaba mas, mientras el profesor Kirwant hablaba de lógica, Edward y Bella intercambiaban miradas, era una vieja costumbre que no se quitaría ahora ni nunca. Después de todo, vivir entre sus miradas era lo mejor que Bella Swan sabia hacer.

**Ojala les haya gustado, basado en una historia real (bueno casi)**

**(1) Una de mis frases favoritas de Shakespeare**


End file.
